


I Love You: Loud, So Everyone Can Hear

by dawnmask



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Modern Era, Prompt Fic, this is really dumb but my acc is so empty lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnmask/pseuds/dawnmask
Summary: a random ficlet about hamilton and burr after they come home from their engagement party. pure fluff & from a writing prompt post on tumblr





	

The cab pulls to a stop outside of Hamilton’s apartment, fumes billowing out of the back like breath from the pair of drunk men stumbling out of it. Bodies hot despite the frigid air, they somehow make it to his door without falling over. Once inside they do just that, bodies a tangle of legs and hair.  


Burr admires the fluid, familiar way Hamilton unbuttons shirts not on himself--he himself was always to clumsy to do that--as he sheds his own layers of winter apparel. After a few minutes they lay there in shirts sticking to their bodies from the sweat of the night, draped over the couch and exhausted. Hamilton tugs at Burr’s shirt collar and their lips meet, warm and comforting against the chill of the poorly insulated apartment. Both men taste like champagne; Hamilton smiles against the chapstick on Burr’s lips.  


Burr absentmindedly tugs at one of Hamilton’s curls with one hand and traces patterns across his back with the other, a faint smile playing at the edge of his lips. Hamilton looks up at Burr from his place nestled under his chin. His eyes are glinting with one part humor and two parts alcohol.  
“Why are you looking at me like that?”  


Hamilton giggles of all things, burying his face back into Burr’s chest. His voice is muffled-- “I’m not gonna tell you!” Burr, inhaling deeply, attempts to wiggle himself out from under Hamilton. Hamilton wraps his arms more tightly around Burr’s torso. “Nooo, stay...” he breathes, shoulders shaking slightly from a soft laugh. Burr stops trying to free himself from his lover’s grasp.  
“Okay, if you tell me what’s so funny.”  


Hamilton sits up, grabbing Burr’s hand and locking their fingers together. “It’s nothing funny, really. It’s just...we’re engaged! We’re fucking engaged!” His eyes are alight, his body bouncing slightly. Burr grins. “I know, you bastard. We just got back from the engagement party.”  


Alexander sits up straighter then launches himself at Aaron, yelling with laughter. “I know you know! It’s great!” He peppers Aaron’s face with kisses. “We’re engaged, we’re engaged! Holy shit!” Burr laughs, trying to grab Alexander’s hands or face or _something_ to keep him still for more than two seconds so he can look at his fiance’s shining face.  


Alexander tires himself out in a few minutes, rapidly switching between yelling profanities and smothering Aaron with kisses. He stops and studies Burr’s amused face and soft eyes and is filled with a renewed energy. He starts to yell again and pounces on Burr. ”I love you, God I fucking love you!” Aaron kisses him. “I know, I love you too! I love you!” Part of him wants to be worried about someone hearing them yell, considering it’s one am, but is too busy watching the love of his life. He notices that there are tears pooling in Hamilton’s eyes mirroring the ones in his own. Hamilton won’t stop yelling and he doesn’t even care. Burr can’t even bring himself to be embarrassed when a neighbor bangs on the door and tells them to be quiet.  


Later that evening, when Alexander has sufficiently tired himself out with excitement and Aaron can hear himself think, the only thought running through his head is “I love you”.


End file.
